The Guardian's protector
by morrij029
Summary: This is about a boy named Joshua will he join the lyoko warriors and claim his Destiny and evolve to protector of lyoko


Guardians Protector

Disclaimer: This is based on the French cartoon Code Lyoko and I don't take any credit or ownership of anything except from the character named Joshua

I was on my bike when it happened; beasts with six wings came flying towards me and shot lasers at me. Suddenly a stranger protected me from the lasers and that man's name was Franz Hopper at that moment in time I was 9 years old.

Four years later I enrolled at Kadic Academy the school that will change my life forever.

It was the end of the summer holidays, as I was unpacking a boy called Jeremy had offered to show me around the school.

"Hey guys say hi to Joshua." said Jeremy.

"Hi." Said everyone.

"This is Aelita, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich." Said Jeremy

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Suddenly Jeremy's laptop beeped, as Jeremy pulled it out he said "Xana alert."

"What's Xana?"I asked.

"Xana is..." Aelita said as a monster appeared out of a bolt of lightning.

The monster was in the shape of a sphere.

Aelita shouted "megatank."

"Oh no" We thought as the monster stared at us.

"We must get to the factory" Aelita whispered.

"Me and Ulrich will hold it of while you run to the factory" Yumi said pointing to Ulrich.

As Ulrich and Yumi lead the megatank away Me, Aelita, Jeremy and Odd ran to the woods.

5 minutes later we arrived at the ancient abandoned factory, "Were back" Aelita said with regret.

Me, Aelita and Odd were in the scanner room, when I got the feeling that I had been there before.

"Ok get into the scanners quickly." Jeremy said from the lab.

"Transfer Joshua, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd" said Jeremy quickly.

"Scanner."

"Virtualisation."

I landed with a bang.

"Nice outfit."Odd and Aelita said in unison.

I looked at my outfit; I was dressed up in gold armour with a watch that said wings on it pointing to a button.

Suddenly 2 tarantulas, 2 blocks, 5 crabs, 3 megatanks and William appeared in front of the tower and cracking the ice below them, William and the monsters froze and trembled at the sight of me.

Then William ordered an attack, instantly a sword and a round shield appeared on me.

The monsters picked on Odd and Aelita and William picked on me. As William charged all I could do was move, as I did William hit a megatank with a boom.

I seized the moment and threw a throwing knife at William, as I did he burst into millions of pixels, seeing that their commander was gone the monsters ran into the digital sea.

Aelita sprinted into the tower and deactivated it.

Later in Jeremy's Room...

"Guys when I was in the factory I felt like I had been there before today."I said.

"Strange, I feel like we have met before."Aelita said curiously.

"Let's head to the factory."Jeremie said calmly.

When we arrived Jeremie's laptop beeped as Franz Hopper appeared before us.

"Xana!" Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi shouted.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi froze in their tracks.

"If you're the real Franz Hopper you will know my name." I said with care.

"Joshua." Franz replied.

"Correct." I answered

"You know Franz!" The group shouted in shock.

"Daddy!" Aelita shouted in relief.

"Of course I know him; He saved my life from hornets." I explained carefully.

Suddenly Jeremie's laptop beeped again as it did William appeared in the elevator.

"Run!" Franz shouted as William charged.

Then I transformed into my armour that I wore on lyoko.

"What's going on?!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're the Protector of the Guardian." Replied Franz.

"The Guardian of lyoko is Aelita." Continued Franz.

"Talk later run now!" Jeremy yelled.

As the words left Jeremy's mouth William knocked Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita to the ground.

"Joshua you must fight him off long enough for us to deactivate the tower." Said Franz.

"On it! I shouted.

Then as I prepared for combat I began to glow in the bright warm light of hope, faith and the will to protect the others.

"What's ... going on?" I asked.

"Your will to protect everyone is unlocking the master access to lyoko your lyoko form is changing from protector Guardian's protector." Replied Franz.

"William!"I shouted.

"To get to them you'll have to past me." I said.

Just as I said that William summoned 3 tarantulas, 1 megatank, 10 kankralats and the scphozoa.

But in the nick of time I activated the code lyoko master access pulse which sent all of the monsters and William back to lyoko.

(3 minutes later...)

Transfer Franz, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Joshua.

Scanner.

Virtualization.

The next thing I could feel is the rough cold desolate ground of the Ice sector

"Jeremy, program the vehicles." said Yumi.

"There on the way."Replied Jeremy.

Right in front three different vehicles appeared and Odd, Ulrich and Yumi jumped on them.

"Let's go." I shouted.

As we travelled to the activated tower, a huge monster named the colossus appeared and devitalized Odd and Ulrich.

Yumi threw a fan at the eye on the sword and Aelita threw a energy field but both hit a shield.

So I drew my sword from its holder and power slashed through the shield and the colossus it's self.

Yumi was devitalized; she was under the one half of the colossus.

Suddenly Xana summoned William and 50 tarantulas.

"Jeremy is there another way to the tower? Asked Aelita.

"Yes, but there are 5 megatanks and 30 tarantulas that way." replied Jeremy.

"I see another way." I said.

"Where?" asked Aelita.

"Here!"I replied.

As I said this, an unknown ball of light rose from the digital sea and surrounded me and Aelita, we travelled from the crowded corner where Xana tried to push me and Aelita into the digital sea to the tower that Xana activated.

"Let's go in together." Aelita said.

"Okay." I replied.

As me and Aelita entered the tower it deactivated it's self and we began to glow.

"What the..." Aelita and I said in unison.

"Josh you must return to the celestial sector." A voice whispered.

When the voice stopped Aneta Hopper and Franz Hopper appeared.

"You are the one who volunteered to protect Aelita; there is a legend about you..."

"On the Battlefield of hope, at the fall of a protector an evil will be unleashed, an ultimate evil, a merciless evil." Quoted Franz hopper

"Josh you are the protector." said Aelita with unhappiness in her voice.

As Aelita said this Josh was in shock.

"Josh... Are you okay? Said Aelita

"... Yes and thank you Aelita, now I know what will happen in the future."

As I said this everyone including Jeremy was teleported to the Mysterious Celestial sector.

As I looked around I remembered everything about my past from when I was saved by Franz Hopper to the day I was put to sleep in the core of lyoko only to awaken at a time of need when all others will fall and be consumed by shadows of the past, present and future.

"So this is the celestial sector, the true heart of lyoko..."

We span around as fast as a bullet is fired from the barrel of a gun to see Xana and his monsters standing at the portal.

When we had span around Xana's monsters had knocked all of us to the white floor.

"Pathetic...for the lyoko warriors you haven't put up much of a fight." Xana said with a poisoning stab that pieced everyone else's core.

As everyone was petrified in despair I stood up closed my eyes, skidded my right foot across the floor until it was exactly parallel from where my foot had started and moved my hands next to my face until they were on my right side.

"Let's finish this and kill him." Xana ordered to a megatank next to him.

As the megatank fired I raised my left hand to protect everyone else.

I opened my eyes to find the laser blast being shattered into a million particles and scattered around the room.

"Attack!" Xana screamed in fear as everyone had their mouths wide open.

"Xana you have no power here." I said with courage.

"And I will prove it!" I blasted

A few seconds after I said this I engaged my wings and flew round the Pearly white room slicing and dicing monsters until there was only Xana and William who stood against me.

William charged towards me with his gigantic sword pointing directly at me, I dove straight at him.

You could hear our swords clashing it was like nails down a chalkboard, William thought our strength was even so he tried to back away for another assault on me, but it was not to be my strength pushed him that hard he was devitalized and sent back to Xana.

"Gurrrrrr you may have defeated me this time but next time will be different."

Xana disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"What if next time it is different?" Aelita asked with fear in her voice.

"If it's different next time we will face it together." I reassured everyone.

Story continues with The Last Lyoko warrior.


End file.
